Tear
by Try Emo Kid
Summary: Can an average girl save the world moreorless her own life.
1. Meeting Yuki

Tear:  Chapter one: Apple pie 

_**Comments: if you haven't read Pretear yet I provide you with four reasons to do so**_

_**1) Hot male characters**_

**_2) Beautiful story plot_**

**_3) Only four books in series for you cheep #$_**

**_4) Because I said so _**

**_If you have read it I'm playing with the plot……- (evil smile) Disclaimer: I clam everyone…..err….I clam some characters …… actually I don't know what I can clam…… read and let me know…..? _**

XXXXX February 16, 1992XXXXX

As I lie next to him I could feel his breathing soften and his heart beat slowed to a stop. The heart monitor that watched his heart so closely whined to tell the room of his passing. I looked up at the face of my mother as her heart started to protest. Anyone could tell she was unstable even devastated. How would we go on? How could we live? Who would ever try to love us?

XXXXXX June 26, 2006XXXXX

I still remember his cold white hands as the slipped from mine. A cold drop of red snow hit my hand as I tended to the flowers in the garden. As it melted against my skin it reminded me of blood. My mother remarried to a well, to a gentleman. He cares for me even though I'm not his child. He has to boys himself, one is my age the other is three years older than me. My mother is fortunate she gets to have another chance at love, a chance to be happy.

"Hay Yuki you want to go to the mall with me. We could find you normal living human cloths for you to wear." Tyler the oldest yelled from the top of the hill that hid my garden. I looked down at the cloths I was wearing, black.

"I'm dead don't you remember, can't you remember anything. My choice of clothing reflects how I feel inside," Tyler strolled down the hill. "I thank you for the invite anyway," I happened to finish with a smile.

"Look, Yuki I'm trying to keep my dad and your mom from going insane. Just do this buy nice cloths in the house and around them then you can ware your creepy cloths ever where else." He looked me over as if his speech would make me cry.

"Ok, is Luke coming too? Wait, what are your clothing standards I'm not wearing pink." I declared with a look of horror on my face.

Tyler just smiled and started to walk up the hill to the back of our human mansion. What I mean is the house is a mansion but it has only six rooms. Each of the six rooms could be considered a master sweet with its own bathroom. The only things that separated this place from normal homes are the ballroom/music room, and the library. If we had more rooms and a bigger piece of land we would have a god mansion. I sighed and fallowed him to the back door. As I entered the smell of cinnamon and crisp apples filled my nostrils blocking the memory of my previous heart brake. Sitting on a cooling rack was an apple pie with a knife next to it; Tyler looked at me and licked his lips. I nodded and walked toward the stairs to grab my bag. There was a quick yelp in the kitchen where the pie thief was caught. I laughed as I walked in to see Tyler talking to my mother as she swiped her golden hair back from her face. I never noticed how beautiful she is; she looked so young for her real age. Tyler was pink with embarrassment as he tried to explain his thievery to my mother.

"Excuse us mother," I interrupted politely as I grabbed Tyler's shirt collar. "I would like to go to the mall while I'm still alive," I announced looking disappointed. My mother looked at me then at Tyler.

"You were going to take her to the mall?" she asked with a look of confusion covering her face.

XXXXX June 26, 2002XXXXX

"Happy birthday Yuki, what do you want for your birthday this year." A golden blond asked me with a blinding smile. I looked at her with wide eyes, and a fake smile spread across my face. I could care less for my own happiness I only wanted her to be happy. I thought carefully then answered softly.

"I want you to go on a nice date with the man who you met on the bus. And I want you to fall in love and live happily ever after." I thought deeply about what I said and felt foolish to have had the words fall into my brain more-or-less out of my mouth. After a while the confusion that held her face quickly slid into a smile.

"If that is what you want I'll do my best to make your wish come true baby.

XXXXX June 26, 2006XXXXX

The confusion in her face fell away as she wrapped an arm around me. She reached for her purse with her free hand and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. Handing it to Tyler she told him to buy me something nice for my birthday. My birthday, wow someone knows the exact date of this extraordinary event. The fact still remains that I was born, even if everyone stopped caring. Of course she is the only one who can't forget this date. I worried everyone so much; I think I might have even broken her heart because I came to her dead as a door knob. My thoughts are ripped from me when someone asks if I feel sick. I'm quick to answer 'no' as I grab Tyler's wrist and lead him to the front door. A blue blob catches my eye as it joins my other side.

"Luke what did you do to your hair? It is so ….weird….it's blue?" I didn't know if I was asking or declaring. The three of us walked to the garage and jumped in to Tyler's car. Tyler drove a BMW convertible that put my rusted bicycle to shame. He drove us to the mall while we listened to Luke talking about his hair.

Ok that's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoined it, even if you didn't please give me a review or send me an email I want to improve …..and make the reader excited for the next chapter …..please review. Try Emo Kid over and out…('')


	2. bye

This is it for Try Emo Kid, Sorry if you liked my stories I will not be continuing them but if you like them you have my permission to tweak and rewrite them.

Thanks for everything-

TEK


End file.
